doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Essential Doctor Who: Science and Technology
In 2018 The Essential Doctor Who: Science and Technology was published by Panini UK Ltd. Cover Blurb FROM ARTRON ENERGY TO THE Z-BOMB - IDEAS AND INNOVATIONS FROM THE WORLDS OF ''DOCTOR WHO'' Contents *Einstein Must Be Destroyed - Does scientific accuracy matter in Doctor Who? And how does science fact coexist with science fiction? *Artificial Intelligence - Intelligent robots were some of the Doctor's earliest opponents, but the series' depiction of computers has evolved. *The Cybermen - Ruthless determination and scientific ingenuity combine in a nightmarish prophecy for mankind. *The Daleks - These chilling combinations of mutant and machine are among the Doctor's most technologically advanced foes. *Genetic Manipulation - Some of Doctor Who's most dangerous villains have been experts in altering the DNA of living organisms. *Immortality - Technology can greatly expand natural lifespans, even offering immortality to some. But is this a blessing or a curse? *A Kettle and Some String - The Doctor's talent for lashing together random bits and pieces has often saved the day. *Medical Science - In a universe of medical possibilities, the best intentions can sometimes lead to tragic consequences. *Mind Control - Mental force, psychic energy and hypnotism are just some of the mind-control techniques employed by the Doctor's enemies. *Miniaturisation - Human miniaturisation is relatively commonplace in Earth's future, but it can sometimes occur as a result of accidents... *Robots, Android and Cyborgs - Some of the most endearing - and terrifying - characters in the history of the series have been entirely mechanical. *Sonic Devices - A guide to the Doctor's numerous sonic screwdrivers and the other sonic gadgets that have featured in the series. *Strange Phenomena - Not everything in the Doctor Who universe can be explained by conventional, or even futuristic science and technology. *Suspended Animation - Freezing, chemical embalming and enforced hibernation are among the most radical means of prolonging life. *Teleportation - Matter transference has had a profound effect on Earth society and saved the Doctor's life many times over... *The Time Lords - The people of Gallifrey possess unrivalled scientific knowledge and technological capability. *Time Travel - Time-travel technology is not exclusive to the Time Lords, although other races have sometimes struggled with its complexities... *The TARDIS - Exploring the many mysteries of the Doctor's ship, from its more mundane functions to its incredible power source. *Vehicles - The Doctor can transform even the most traditional-looking vehicle into something extraordinary. *Virtual Realities - It can be almost impossible to distinguish between real life and the dream states of the Doctor's strangest adventures. *Weapons - The most dangerous technology the Doctor has faced, from lethal handguns to devastating weapons of mass destruction. *The Science of Magic - How Cyberman co-creator Gerry Davis tried to explain one of the series' greatest mysteries with the application of technology. Notes and other images *Panini Bookazine #16 Users who have this in their collection *RAIDERCLEM Category:Bookazines Category:Items released in 2018 Category:Items produced by Panini Magazines